The present invention relates to and describes the operating principles and fabrication of a nontracking compound parabolic solar collector. More particularly it relates to structures in which there are three main parts to the collector, (a) the mirror itself, (b) the collector tube, and (c) the solid state controller. Each are constructed and discussed arranged with respect to new operation, results, structural uses and improvements not heretofore apparently known.